


Es solo una boda.

by DarkCarnival69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith no baila bien, M/M, Me hundire con esta ship, estan en una boda, klance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCarnival69/pseuds/DarkCarnival69
Summary: Para el movimiento Voltroniano Latino. Tema AU, Dia 6: BodaEres Keith Kogane y estas en una boda.En una boda donde solo conoces a una sola persona y esa persona se fue de tu lado dejándote solo y sin quien conversar. Miras a tu alrededor viendo si alguien te parecía conocido, pero no veías ni siquiera a la madre de Lance. Porque si, acompañaste a Lance McClain a la boda de uno de sus tantos familiares.





	Es solo una boda.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo he ido a una sola boda en toda mi vida, así que no se mucho sobre ellas. No quise hacer una boda entre personajes porque eso seria lo normal así que decidí que fueran a una boda ya que el tema era "Boda" pero no especificaron bien XD, vacíos legales que salvan vidas.

Día 6: Boda.

Eres Keith Kogane y estas en una boda.

En una boda donde solo conoces a una sola persona y esa persona se fue de tu lado dejándote solo y sin quien conversar. Miras a tu alrededor viendo si alguien te parecía conocido, pero no veías ni siquiera a la madre de Lance. Porque si, acompañaste a Lance McClain a la boda de uno de sus tantos familiares.

Ahora te arrepientes de haber aceptado la invitación.

Solo la aceptaste porque era Lance y porque llevaban solo un mes juntos como pareja (años de amistad venían antes) y no quieres cometer errores, siempre te ha costado estar al lado de la gente y comportarte decentemente, siempre decías las cosas en los momentos menos indicados y tus palabras sonaban hirientes aunque no querías que las fueran, eres un desastre como persona y aun te preguntas si no estás en un sueño, porque te parece casi imposible estar con alguien tan increíble como Lance (nunca le dirías eso en persona, su ego subiría hasta la estratosfera).

Sacas tu celular para ponerte a jugar un rato, la ceremonia ya había pasado y ahora estaban en la celebración de la boda, había barra libre y pronto servirían la comida, mientras esperaban eso, todos decidieron pararse e ir a conversar con los novios o entre ellos, como no conocías a casi nadie decidiste quedarte sentado esperando a que Lance llegue para hacerte compañía.

Paso como media hora antes que vieras a Lance, ya se había sacado la corbata y se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de su camisa (lo cual encontrabas injusto, también estabas metido en un traje formal y Lance te prohibió sacarte cualquier cosa), se sentó a tu lado y te sonrió. Unos minutos después empezaron a servir la comida, había muchos invitados y los garzones llevaban rápido la comida y con un equilibrio único que nunca habías visto. Cuando te sirvieron en tu mesa ya todos los invitados tenían su comida y como tenías hambre empezaste a comer. Lance hablaba con todos en la mesa y trato de que conversaras con el resto, por lo que sabias eran familiares lejanos de Lance y ya te conocían por fotos y tú no tenías ni idea de su existencia porque, aunque tu novio te mostro fotos de todos sus familiares, no te acordabas ni de la cuarta parte de ellos, eran muchos y te preguntas como Lance los puede memorizar todos y siempre, pero siempre, hay nacimientos asi que la familia crece más cada día. De solo pensar en ello te duele la cabeza.

Cuando ya paso el tiempo de la comida y su respectivo postre, pusieron la música y muchos fueron a bailar a la pista que estaba en el salón, no querías bailar, pero sabias que Lance si y que en cualquier momento te lo pediría, no eras muy bueno bailando, aunque hayas tomado clases de diferentes estilos, pero Lance no te diría nada si lo pisabas unas cuantas veces.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Lance te quedo mirando con esos ojos de cachorro que tanto amabas y odiabas al mismo tiempo y con resignación te paraste de tu asiento y fuiste a bailar con el unas cuantas canciones, nunca se quejó por tus pisotones y estabas más que contento con tenerlo entre tus brazos.

El resto de la noche paso como un borrón, bailaste, lograste conversar con algunos familiares de Lance, bebiste cerveza sin alcohol (fuiste en tu moto, tu hermano te mataría si supiera que bebiste un gramo de alcohol) y comiste las cosas que te ofrecían los garzones algunas veces.

Al final no fue tan malo ir a la boda, pudiste abrazar a Lance todo el tiempo que quisiste y nadie te hizo sentir incómodo.

Y ver la sonrisa de Lance durante el resto de la semana después de la boda, fue la mejor compensación.

**Author's Note:**

> No se si se dieron cuenta pero estoy subiendo los fics atrasados ya que he estado algo ocupada estos días y mañana mismo tengo que salir, pero ya llegando me pongo a escribir lo que me falta.


End file.
